The way he stares
by Averia.Blue
Summary: Isabella Swan is a shadow. She is shy and unsure, but when her best friend's Jasper and Rosalie move to Forks everybody see's the real Bella. What happens when she falls in love.What happens when she realises hes the guy from the club? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction.  
This story is a BxE  
Summary:  
**Isabella Swan is a shadow. She is shy and unsure, but when her best friend's Jasper  
and Rosalie move to Forks everybody see's the real Bella. What happens when she  
falls in love with a member of the band she just joined?

**More of a A/N at bottom of page. Alot will be explained.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**Its all just a Blur**

When I herd about jaspers return panic struck me like hard hitting batter.

I never wanted him to see me like this. I was once outgoing, kind, smart, free, and adventurous. Now, now I am a forgotten soul, lost, but the wild part of me was waiting, waiting to break out.

I left phoenix 2 years ago to live with my dad in forks after my mum died from a chronic heart disease. It came as no surprise; it had been a very long road. Jasper's parents were friends with my mum that's how we became friends.

We were inseparable and we still talked frequently on the phone.

What I had neglected to tell him was that I had no friends and no personality left, now he was coming, he would see for himself that I truly am a loser.

The sound of a car in the driveway broke me out of my trance of self hate.

No longer than a minute later the door of my room flung open and their stood jasper. Oh shit. He ran over to my bed and flung himself on it crushing my body. "JASPER" I screamed, he pulled me up and hugged me closely. "Bella, I missed you so much" he yelled loudly in my ear he quickly let go of me.

God he was hot, when did that happen "I missed you so much too jasper" I said I was on the edge of tears, he had changed so much and I never realised I missed him so much.

I jumped over to the edge of the bed where he had positioned himself and I enveloped him in a massive hug. I moved back and softly pushed him away "now get out, I  
need to change" I said as I pushed him out of the door way and shut the door.

I quickly got out of my pyjamas and put on my jeans and black hoddie with a pair of white converse shoes. As I ran down stairs I pulled my hair into a slick bun but as I neared the bottom of the stairs I slipped and slid down the bottom half of the stairs on my bum. I jumped up unharmed, it was a usual occurrence, I am quite a clumsy person.

As I looked up jasper was clutching his sides in laughter as he stood by the kitchen table, and then I saw next to him Rosalie with a look of horror on her face. Shit. I know what I'm in trouble for, and I deserve it. "ISABELLA MARIE SAWN, YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY KILLED YOUR SEXY" she shrieked and at this jasper was on the ground laughing even harder at her, this  
was all too much for me, my eyes welled up with tears and I turned and run back up the stair only slipping twice as I got to my room I let all the tears come.

Damn, now I choose to have breakdown. I felt a warm body envelope me in a hug "I tried I really, really did. I just lost all my will" I was crying harder now. I knew it was Rosalie without even looking, she was like my mother even though she was only 2 years older than me she acted more mature than most 19 year olds "Bella, honey I'm so sorry" she said as she hugged me tighter "Now get up" she demanded "We are going to go on a shopping weekend, I haven't seen you in forever and I miss you so much" I nodded at this, I knew this is what I needed. I didn't apologise for my behaviour Rose always knew me best and she understood.

She got up and walked over to my closet, she looked through shaking her head. "Okay, call Charlie tell him you are going to New York for the weekend with me. No buts, we haven't hung out ever since you left phoenix" I nodded; I knew dad would let me and Rose; she was as I said very very responsible.

Well that's what Charlie would like to believe but in all truth she took me clubbing, taught me how to break into cars, how to drive really fast and before my mother died me and Rose and I got a tattoo each, but all that we keep to ourselves. But in saying that she knew when to stop and what is right and wrong. She is my idol.

I grabbed my phone and called my dad, he understood and as soon as I had a few essentials packed in a small bag we made our way down stairs. Jasper was sitting impatiently on the sofa he jumped up when he saw us turn around the corner "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you' he hung his head at this I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "Jazz, its okay, I need rose's help. But you will see me all re invented and sexy" jasper pulled back " I like you just the way you are Bella" he said sincerely " I know but I don't like me anymore" I said as I pulled back smiling weakly.

I had almost forgotten jasper and Rosalie's parents were loaded. They had billions, but unlike most wealthy people they didn't show it. They all loved to spend money on me and I have gotten used to it. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my bag. I locked up the house we ran over to a taxi that rose had called earlier and drove off, I turned to see jasper kick his bike to like and tear down the street

My time in New York with rose passed as a blur. I had been waxed in every pace imaginable, had my hair cut and coloured a darker brown. I spent a day at New Yorks finest day spa. But what we did most was shop. I even think Rose went a bit over board we had 2 massive suitcases and then 10 boxes that were all filled with Gucci, Prada, Dolce and Gabana, Chanel, Dior and many other smaller label clothes. In total I had 60 new pairs of shoes, 30 new bags, loads of new bras and undies and only god knows how many clothes.

We hadn't really thought about where all of it was going. As we were sitting on the plane we decided to throw out every single item of clothing I own, I reasoned with Rose to let me keep my shoes, my 2 pairs of converse and my combat boots. We had spent 4 days in New York and it was time for me to go back to school. My father decided to let me go back on Monday after he saw the mass amount of stuff we had gotten in New York.

I sat on my bed as rose put everything in place, my phone vibrated I smiled as I realised it was jasper I quickly answered "Jasper, hey" I herd a soft laugh "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you? But look before I forget how about we go to a club in Seattle, its new called eclipse, its supposed to be really good...so what do you say?"

Wow I forgot how jasper gets to the point quickly.

"Id love to" I blurted out very fast. I blushed deep red, rose raised an eyebrow. "Okay ill pick you up at 3.30" he said and I could almost hear the smile I'm sure was plastered on his face " see you then" I hung up the phone and rose motioned for me to spill. "Jasper just asked me to eclipse the club tonight"

I said as fast as I could but very cautiously she smiled, it was her evil smile, she was going to fully make me over "oh hell no"  
I half yelled at her, her smile just grew bigger "Isabella, what time is he coming" she said in a mock serious tone " 3.30" I shakily replied, scared of what she was going to do to me. "Shit Bella that's only 3 hours. Hurry shower now" she said as she pushed me to my bathroom.

Shit...what is she goin to do to me...

**Okay, so it may seem a bit like its going fast. but what you need to know is they have been friends for a very long time, they dont need to discover each other, they are pretty much family. It will slow down in comming chapters. I was thinking of doing a little Edward POV in coming chapters.**

**i would really like reviews, they would help me in deciding what to do and if i should keep going.**

**Thanks  
****Averia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thankyou so much to the people who reviewed. it was only two people but it got me exited enough to jump up and down in my 6inch heels (deadly i know).  
The reviews made me so happy that i desided to put up another chapter. The more you review the faster i write and i dont mind if you think its bad, tell me so i know.  
I know im not the best writer, but how can i fix it if nobody tells me thy dont like it.**

**For the reviews thanks to:** **Zombie's Run This Town and Renny17**

**So i tried to be as descriptive as i could in this chapter. Not sure if it worked. But i tried. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing :( but the plot idea is all mine**

**Chapter 2: In this Club**

The whole week had passed in a blur and I was happy that it happened it was what I needed.

After I finished washing my hair I jumped out of the shower wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into rose who sat me down and for 2hours did my make-up which was done with minimal foundation and very dark Smokey eyes and she then did my hair which she did up into a very messy ponytail with my fringe in a braid.

When I was in the shower she had pulled out clothes for me to wear she chose a black tight fitting leather mini-skirts and a very dark navy blue silk V-neck sleeveless shirt with a black lace top identical to the silk one that went over the top. To finish the outfit she picked out a pair of 6inch gladiator style high heels.

I must admit I do look sexy "Isabella is officially back" Rose squealed as she hugged me. Rose ran down the stairs as I cautiously walked down as I did not want to trip and break my ankle.

As I stepped off the last stair I saw rose beaming and jasper beside her with his jaw dropped. It took a moment to take him in, he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a tight top simple but he looked amazing, Rosalie's loud cough broke me out of my trance "wow. Isabella, you look stunning" he said his eyes soft and lust filled.

"You look amazing yourself jazz" I said as I walked over to them. "Now Isabella, Rose and myself know how much you love fast cars and being our friend catching a bus is a big no so we both brought you a little something"

I was confused what did he mean. Jasper walked over and opened the front door, he motioned for me to follow and as I stood at the front door I stood dumbfounded, in the driveway was a Red Ferrari F430......

"It's all yours. Brand new and I tweaked it a bit for you" said rose as she put her arm around me she then dangled a set of keys in front of me I screamed as loud as I could. Rosalie laughed and put the keys in my hand. I stood still.

Now this was too much. "Well bells if we want to make it to Seattle we are going to have to drive fast" Jasper said as he stood awkwardly on the wet ground.

"A Ferrari" I screamed, I was still frozen in my place. Jasper moved over to me slowly moving his hand down mine and intertwining his hand in mine, I smiled down at his hand and then looked into his eyes. He smiled brightly and pulled me over to the car.

As I kicked it to life I smiled so brightly I'm sure my cheeks were going to hurt later. Jasper then fiddled with the stereo putting on my ipod touch. After he flicked through songs for a few moments Live your life by T.I came blasting through the speakers. He laughed doing actions to the words, I reversed out of the driveway waved back to Rose, revved the engine and sped off as fast as I could.

The whole drive to Seattle was filled with us well more me singing and dancing in my seat. A look of horror was plastered on Jaspers face for a good hour till he finally relaxed. Jasper directed me to a small underground car park. After locking up the car we walked out onto the street.

The sun was slowly setting making all the tall standing building cast a shadow to the street down bellow them. As jasper got a taxi I looked around, I had never been to Seattle, why would I? I had no money to spend and when I went shopping with rose it was always to New York." Bella, come on" jasper yelled from the now waiting taxi.

As we pulled up on the side of the road I saw a very, very long line that started just after 2 tall built suited men stood guarding doors. As we walked up to the line jasper made his way to one of the bouncers holding a clip board, the bouncer unhooked the red rope and we walked forward through the massive door.

As we got inside the door the stairs that went down further underground. The walls were painted black with splashes of paint over the top. Coloured down lights traced the small stairways ceiling.

As the music got louder and louder we turned the corner to see a massive room filled to the brim with people. The bar was situated to the side and the Dj was in the middle of the room. There was a balcony up on the second floor. Even though I was underage I know I will be drinking.

Jasper tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me through the crowd over to a set of stairs that led up to the balcony. It was the VIP area of the club, but jasper was well know enough to get us into the area. As I suspected we waltzed right on through we sat down and a tall, skinny blonde came up to us "Can I get you two a drink at all?" she asked Jasper, her look was full of lust "ill have a beer and Bella will have a vodka with orange juice" she nodded and walked away swaying her hips. Jasper just shook his head. "Umm Jasper, aren't I meant to be driving home tonight and you know vodka is lethal to me" I stated as he looked to the crowd down bellow "Bella look we will stay at a hotel tonight and yes I know about you and vodka, that's why I got it for you" he said, I shrugged no use arguing.

After we both polished off 3 drinks, I was starting to feel tipsy. Vodka always did that to me, it was the one thing I got drunk off. Suddenly Burn by Jessica Mauboy blared through the speakers of the club I jumped up and grabbed jasper. We practically ran down the stairs, Jasper was holding me tightly so I didn't fall down. We made our way into the middle of the dance floor.

The music changed and Britney spears Gimme more came on.

Clumsy I was not when it came to dancing. It felt like the most natural thing to do. As I was dancing a small petite girl came up to Jasper, his eyes opened in shock meaning he liked what he saw.

I kept dancing and I caught a man dancing by himself staring at me. He was gorgeous so I pulled him closer to me and started dancing with him.

Strong electricity moved through my body as we both danced. As let it rock was blasted through the speakers I turned and started grinding up against the man. His hands were rested on my hips and as he pulled them off my body was tingling in the spot where he touched me.

Jasper came over with the girl and the man I was dancing with and they walked away. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back door. After a short taxi ride we were at my new car.

I jumped into the back the last thing I remember was the soft rev of the engine.

I woke up with a start, the green eyes still burning into me, Great. Jasper fell asleep on my bed, probably after he carried me here. As I looked down I see my leather skirt.

I groaned loudly, Jasper stirred. I decided to have a shower. Yeah I think that's best.

The warm water relieved my tension.

I thought about the club. It felt good to be me again. But one question still remained who is Mr. Green eyes?

**Okay. hope you liked it, i tried to write extremely fast so sorry if their is mistakes or you feel its out of whack. **

**Review and you will get the chapters faster.**

**Thanks  
Averia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people.  
This is a new chapter. This story is startig to go in all different directions and i have no plan for the story except for a few main things but hopefully everything is sort of working out.  
Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i own nothin except for the idea for the story.**

**Chapter 3: The letter**

Standing in the shower made memories of my mother fill my head. Unlike usually pushing them away, I let them come.

I remembered the time we had a picnic in the backyard, i was 13 and I was so exited for it that when it started raining half way through we both just stayed and ran around in the rain until we couldn't run any more.

I remembered the countless times we stayed up till 4am watching horror movies during a thunder storm.

My mother wasn't like other mothers. She was crazy, outgoing and full of life. We talked frequently about her death; she was the one that comforted me whenever it all felt too much. But in all honesty I still feel guilty; I should have been the one comforting her. She always talked about having hope and never giving up.

Tears welled up in my eyes, the realisation that she defiantly wouldn't come back or walk into my bedroom smiling brightly and after two years the realisation had finally hit. I had still held the hope for two years.

Then I remembered the letter. After her death I was given a letter addressed to me in my mother's handwriting.

I flat out refused to open it. Refused to because I knew it truly would be her last words. But now, now I want to read the letter. Never before have I felt so nervous. As I quietly kneeled down in front of my wardrobe. My heart beat furiously in my chest. Jasper stirred every once and a while but I sat silently with the letter in my hand for about an hour trying to cal, myself down.

I finally decided to open the letter.

Inside was one sheet of white paper. As I unfolded it I instantly recognised her somewhat elegant writing. The tears started to fall but only gently. My heart is now beating even more furiously.

Written on the paper was:

Isabella,

I am gone from this world but I will be watching over you forever and always. I don't want you to shed anymore tears for me my Bella.

I am so proud of you. You are an amazing person and you are beautiful both inside and out.

Bella, always remember that there is Espoir.

Love forever Mum

My whole chest felt like it had imploded and now I couldn't breathe. My sudden outburst seemed to have woken Jasper as his voice began frantic. I was now clutching at my chest. "Bella, Bella, its okay, its okay" Jaspers soothing voice clamed me down enough for me to stand up. I ran.

Jasper POV

Bella got up in one swift movement and she ran, not even tripping. I ran after her, as I passed Charlie he looked confused. "Bella, BELLA" I screamed. I wasn't sure of what she was doing. She ran out the door with a bottle in her hand.  
I recognised the bottle, it was vodka. I quickly ran out the door after her but she sped off down the street.

Bella POV

Im not sure what I was thinking but now I was standing on the outskirts of town. Walking through the green fields. The bottle in my hand was now half empty and my ability to walk was becoming harder.

I was still in my bathrobe with nothing underneath from the shower and I was freezing. I took another big swig of the vodka and walked to the centre of the field.

"Excuse me, are you okay" a velvet voice said I quickly spun around but lost my balance as the vodka was taking its affect on me even more. I lost my balance and was ready for the hard ground, but it never came a pair of warm arms were wrapped around me and as my vision stopped seeing two I saw a amazingly hot man, with green eyes.

"Hey, hey, Mr Green eyes" I sung happily "I founds you" as my speech was slightly slurred he looked at me in confusion. He lifted me back on my feet and as soon as he let go of me I instantly fell to the side but the strong arms caught me. "I danced wiff yooooou in the club Mr Hottie. It was lots of fun" I said, my head was spinning now and it was becoming harder to talk. "Let's get you home" said the man with the velvet voice. "My car is AWESOME, let's ride it" I said yelling at the top of my lungs "But ill drive it. Got it?" I said sternly poking him in the chest. He laughed lightly, I was mesmerised by it and I hung limply in his arms in awe.

He lifted me up bridal style and walked out of the clearing. I looked down and saw my bathrobe was wide open exposing my breasts. "Mr Green eyes no peeking" I giggled as he looked down and then looked away blushing I quickly lifted my arm and pulled my clothes over my bare chest.

I looked to where we were walking and spotted my car "MY CAR, MY CAR" I screamed. He smiled down at me a dazzling smile. I smiled the biggest smile I could as he put me in the passenger side of the car. "No im driving" I said as he clipped on my seatbelt, "No, I am driving" he said in return and then walked around to the driver's side. I had left my keys in the ignition so he started the car. Then I remembered my vodka bottle, I dropped it in the field "My vodka" I shrieked, he turned puzzled to me "I think you have had plenty to drink" he said as we got onto the main road to forks. I slurred out my address and then blacked out.

I woke with a start as I felt myself hit a soft surface. "My bed" I whispered and as I opened my eyes I saw Mr Green eyes, I smiled at him but then I saw Jasper and Charlie with stern looks on their face. "oh crap" I groaned loudly but I rolled over.

"Well thank-you very much, ill give you that lift now" I recognised the voice it was Jasper, "Yes, thank-you" said Charlie and then I her footsteps out of the room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why did you do that? You cold have been killed" Charlie yelled my head hurt but I rolled off the bed and picked up the letter that was still lying on the floor in front of my wardrobe. I handed it to him and stood up but fell straight back down. Charlie lifted me up and walked me to my dresser where I pulled out undies and a nightgown, Charlie helped me to my bed and walked out the door with the letter. I got into my pyjamas and fell asleep in only a second.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The sound of my alarm clock rung in my ears. I looked over at the time it was 7am, school started in an hour and a half. So I rolled over and fell asleep again.

BELLA BELLA BELLA

The sound of Jaspers now filled my head. I rolled over to see him at the door, and I looked at the clock it was now 8 am.

"Shit" I almost yelled as I got up quickly, bad idea. Remembrance of last night came to mind. The Letter, The Alcohol, Mr Green eyes, No shirt. My head spun, Jasper laughed "Here you go" he said handing me an aspirin and a glass of water. After I had taken the aspirin I handed him back the glass "Now hurry up and get ready for school, were going to be late and it's my first day" he said as he walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I got up but more slowly this time. I put on my blue skinny jeans, a white loose fitting t-shirt and a tight black blazer style jumper and my combat boots. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. After quickly brushing my teeth and putting on deodorant (all that sort of stuff) ran down to Jasper who was drinking juice and eating a pop tart.

I laughed and he smiled his mouth full of food. I grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

"Bella, about yesterday, your Dad was pretty mad" he said looking at me with deep regret. "Don't worry I showed him the letter. Jasper I am really sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that to be honest I don't know why I did. But now, im ready to move on" he nodded in approval. I know he would have read the letter and I know he knew what I was talking about when I said I was ready to move on.

"Let's go" he exclaimed as he rose from his chair and he smiled "Bella you look amazing" and with that he passed over a helmet. I looked at him in disbelief "Your bike? Jasper, seriously?" he just chuckled as he walked out the front door sure enough after locking the house I turned and faced him with his black Harley.

I jumped on and we sped of down towards the school. When we got to the car park was full, everyone looked at us on the bike as we parked. I pulled off my helmet and fixed up my hair I handed it to Jasper and I directed him to the office. I hugged him tight and wished him good luck for his first day.

As I walked past Lauren and Jessica with their group of followers I herd them talking with much disbelief "Is that like that loser Bella Swan, like are you serious" I walked past them shaking my head, I couldn't believe the people here, they were so superficial, they were such losers. As I got to my locker the bell went and I hurried off to my first class Biology.

I happen to be extremely freakishly smart in Biology and in all honesty Mr. Launer was not qualified enough to be teaching it. He always just raved on all lesson in a monotone voice.

As I walked to my desk at the back of the class room I herd the whispers of other students.

"Is that Bella Swan, damn she's hot, when did that happen"

"Wow, like she finally decided to like but on decent clothes"

"Ohh myy gosh, did you hear we have new teacher. I hope it's a male"

"I know, I hope he's hot too"

A new teacher? Finally, it's about time. I just hope they can actually teach.

"OMG, he's our teacher" I looked up from my paper to look at Jessica, the girl who had said that. I shook my head and then turned my attention to the new teacher.

My heart sunk. It was Mr Green eyes.

I remembered the club and my not so innocent dancing and I remembered yesterday and my drunken state and bare chest. I blushed a million shades of red.

Shit. He is my new teacher.

**Review please!**

**Thanks  
Averia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okays sorry i havnt updated in forever, im sorry but i comletley could not be botherd writing, only because no one was really reviewing, so please review, ill try to get back into it and update regurally.**

**this is chapter 4 : OH NO!**

I can't believe this.

My freaking teacher. ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
All I could do was sit in my chair and hide my face. This is not happening, its not, its all a joke.

"I am Mr. Cullen" A velvet voice smoothly rung out.  
I herd a loud sigh from about half the room, most probably from all the girls. I silently groaned this was torture. My teacher, I mean seriously? Was this some sort of sick joke?

I kept my head down for the whole lesson to save myself form most certain embarrassment. As soon as the bell went I jumped out of my chair and out the door as  
fast as I could making sure not to look at him. But as I walked though the frame of the door I tripped on basically thin air. All my books were scattered across to the other side of the hall, I cursed quite loudly and people started to walk past me laughing as loud as they could yelling out "OMG what a loser".

I jumped to my feet and grabbed my things up as fast as I could.

"Here, this is also yours" I herd a smooth and silent voice ring around me, I quickly got my stuff that was carelessly scattered everywhere and grabbed the book that was in his hands and I ran off down the hall not looking back once.

By the time lunch had come around I was exhausted.

After Biology I was panicked, fidgety and I couldn't focus on anything. I just couldn't wait to get away from this place. Lunch finally came and as I sat down with my tray full of food my heart wouldn't stop beating in my chest.

It was getting very annoying now.

I started to stuff my face with barbeque chips not caring for much, it's not like anyone payed much attention to me, so what harm was it to stuff my face. I kept shovelling the chips into my mouth and washing it down with my coke.

As I looked up I saw a small petite girl with short dark spiky hair standing watching me. She was holding a tray of food, I swallowed what was in my mouth "You can sit down if you want" I said to the girl who immediately beamed "thanks" she squealed and she sat down.

She too had a pile of food on her tray. She leant over the table and shook my hand

"Im Alice" I shook her hand and returned with "Im Bella, you must be new yeah?" she smiled slightly, "yeah, you must have already herd everyone else is buzzing about me, my brother and some other new kid who might I add is extremely hot". I smiled back not quite wondering why she came and sat with me. "So what made you come and sit with me" she looked back at me confused and hurt "OH NO, not like that, I just mean no one ever really sits with me, I was just wondering what brought you over here" Alice seemed to relax a bit and laughed quietly, it was musical and intriguing "Well you don't seem like the others around here, to be honest I cant deal with normal, or superficial and you seem like neither" she said beaming as she opened her chips. "Yes I am defiantly not like the others around here and thank god for that" I laughed. We laughed in unison and told each other about ourselves for a while. She was an amazing person and very easy to get along with. Her bubbly personality was addictive and I found myself unable to stop smiling. She told me about her family and how her brother was a genius and her other brother was just a big joker. I told her all about Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie and about my mum, I trusted her and I had only know her less than an hour.

Then I herd someone yell from across the hall "BELLA" I laughed, trust jasper to draw attention to himself. I jumped up onto the chair waving at him to come over, he was standing next to an unusually large person who followed behind him. I sat back down in my chair "you know him" Alice hissed, "Yeah that's Jasper" I said she looked back in horror "Why?" I whispered back, "that's the hot boy I saw today" I laughed at her she was so funny "Don't worry, he is nice" I said smiling encouragingly back at her.

"Bella" Jasper exclaimed as he pulled me in for a hug, "Jasper, hows your day going" I laughed back at him. "Yo Bella, my names Emmett" the big person with jasper exclaimed "Emmett, are you serious" Alice exclaimed, me and Jasper looked at the two stunned "umm…..Alice?" I said finally after a minute of watching their hushed conversation "well Bella this is my loser brother" she said smirking. I pondered for a few brief moments "so not the genius one? I said after referring back to our previous conversations Alice laughed "WHAT ALICE, talk Edward up but not me" Emmett boomed, as realisation hit of what I actually said I blushed bright red which made Jasper laugh.

The Bell rung loudly through the hall.

"Guys what's your class" Emmett said quickly as he stood up from the table

"Gym" Jasper and Alice said at the same time which made them both blush, I smiled something has gone on between them I quickly shook my head gaining control of my thoughts "ahh… yeah, gym for me too" I said as Alice squealed loudly "HELLS YES" Emmett boomed ad Alice took my side and as we linked arms we walked off to Gym with the boys following behind.

After an hour of hell I quickly got changed back into my regular clothes. In Gym today I managed to get hit 5 times in the head with the volley ball and trip over at least 11 times on nothing.

As I walked out of the change rooms Jasper handed me my helmet and we walked off to the car park. As we got to the car park we said our goodbyes to Alice and Emmett and walked to Japers bike.

"Please" I smiled at him, I really wanted to ride the bike home and he knew I was more than capable of doing it.

He handed over the keys and I jumped onto the bike, kicking it to life. Jasper jumped on the back and with the whole school watching I revved the engine and sped off out of the school.

It was amazing riding a bike. It was an adrenaline rush that mad me push myself to do more and more things on the bike. I had learnt how to off road bike ride and to jump off massive ramps. But when I was on a bike it was like nothing could stop me.

After Jasper left I sat in my room doing my homework when my phone started to ring "Bella, please show me some shops in Port Angelus tonight, please" I instantly knew it was Alice, I smiled I finally have a friend that is a girl. "Yeah sure thing, txt me your address and ill pick you up in half an hour" I replied as I walked over to my cupboard "sure thing, bye" she said just as I hung up the phone.

After quickly changing my top to a more 'nicer' style I grabbed my black jacket and scarf I sped off to a house just out of town in my new car.

**REVIEW PLEASE =]**


End file.
